Twenty-three scientists in the Visual Sciences Research Center at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) seek continued support for a Visual Sciences Training Program. The faculty comprise a multidisciplinary vision sciences research community encompassing the Departments of Biomedical Engineering, Epidemiology &Biostatistics, Molecular Biology &Microbiology, Neurosciences, Ophthalmology &Visual Sciences, Pathology and Pharmacology. Expansion of capabilities and productivity in the field of vision research has led to its selection as a priority in strategic planning at CWRU. The momentum behind the expansion of the NEI Core grant-supported Visual Sciences Research Center has produced a dramatic increase in the number of vision scientists and extramural support for their research. This atmosphere affords an ideal training opportunity for vision scientists. The Visual Sciences Research Center and collaborative research of its participating faculty provides an overall framework for the Visual Sciences Training Program. In addition, as vision research has expanded at CWRU, there has been a natural evolution of five research/training groups that have distinct identities but also considerable overlap among participants. This Institutional Training Grant renewal application is organized around the five thematic (a) Retinal Development and Disease, (b) Phototransduction, (c) Aging and Diabetes in the Eye, (d) Ocular Inflammation and Infection, and (e) Translational Visual Sciences. Continued support is requested for six predoctoral student positions and two postdoctoral positions in all years. The demands of our program are such that only students of the highest potential are admitted. Students will receive training in department-specific, vision research theme-specific, and laboratory-based settings. Collectively, this approach will ensure that our trainees will be able to pose biologically and clinically relevant questions in visual science research without being restricted by either discipline or methodology. The training program is supported by the resources of the 23 vision scientists, 9 accessory faculty, the Core modules of the Visual Science Research Center, and the broader resources of Case Western Reserve University, University Hospitals of Cleveland and the VA Medical Center. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Twenty-three scientists in the Visual Sciences Research Center at CWRU seek continued support for a Visual Sciences Training Program. This Institutional Training Grant renewal application is organized around the five thematic (a) Retinal Development and Disease, (b) Phototransduction, (c) Aging and Diabetes in the Eye, (d) Ocular Inflammation and Infection, and (e) Translational Visual Sciences. Continued support is requested for six predoctoral student positions and two postdoctoral positions in all years.